


【83】蝴蝶睡姿

by Ba11oonBobm



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ba11oonBobm/pseuds/Ba11oonBobm
Kudos: 14





	【83】蝴蝶睡姿

蝴蝶睡姿

1\. 

37岁

金希澈同前辈碰杯，杯口溢出一点烧酒沾到指间，他搁下杯子找餐巾纸。前辈们在对面交谈着什么，然后转过来跟金希澈讲笑话。

金希澈原先在网上看到过，这时还是一边笑得很大声，一边把纸巾搓成团状扔在桌角。

话题不知道从哪里开始变成了感情问题，金希澈被无中生有的绯闻的拖住，都拿他打趣。他不配合，自暴自弃地说恋爱谈不过三个月，媒体一点都不清楚就乱讲话。

谈不过几分钟，气氛渐渐分散开，前辈转着烧酒杯，语气诚恳但飘忽。金希澈扫了眼酒桌，判断出前辈喝得上头，听前辈忽然问他，希澈，原来你在节目上真的讲真话啊？

金希澈刚想回答，手机在一旁震动起来，是他先前在组合聊天群里发了聚餐喝酒的照片，朴正洙大概是结束了工作，虽然用不上担心，还是习惯性地叮嘱他少喝点，早点回家。

金希澈摁灭手机说，我是真的谈不过三个月。他顿了顿，又补充，我做不到因为恋人改变自己。

前辈像个过来人一样说，遇到真的你就懂了。

金希澈因为这句话笑得发呛，忘记自己已经剪了头发，下意识的，要把额前的头发分到耳边。但不知道为什么，他想到朴正洙。那个跟他完全相反的，温柔体贴的人，他总觉得那滴梨涡大概无人招架的住，可为什么朴正洙同他一样，临近不惑也是独身一人。

谈话的时候又有几杯烧酒下肚，是他代言的那款，有点烧喉咙也有点上头。他想着，给朴正洙发消息，他没有组织语言，想到什么就都打上去了。

“正洙啊，你要不要来接我？”

酒桌已经散了半个小时，金希澈等到了朴正洙。只有朴正洙一个人，连经纪人都没有，金希澈把自己扔到副驾上，安全带扯了半天没有扣上，在金起伏上线的前一秒，朴正洙扫开他的手，替他系上了安全带。

“为什么要我来接？因为我在群里回了你的消息吗？”

金希澈在副驾上转了转脑袋，把脖子嵌进U形枕正中央。

“不是，跟前辈喝酒的时候被询问了，问我为什么还没结上婚，我只是刚好想到了我的同龄朋友而已。”

朴正洙因为他的话发笑，借着看右边后视镜看了金希澈一眼，对方正看着窗外，车内没灯，看不清窗上倒映的人影，只能看见对方新修剪的红色发尾和后颈因为酒精有些发红的皮肤。

“正洙啊，你想结婚吗？”

“与其说结婚，我是真的想有人能陪在我身边。”朴正洙短短叹了口气，他录了一整天的节目，闷在假发和录音棚里，他其实很累，但是看到金希澈的消息他还是想把人送回家。

他从来是这样。

金希澈扭头看了他一眼，朴正洙跟他们在一起的时候多累也是放松的，私下的朴正洙不怎么笑，他打趣自己说节目上笑得太多，把私下的都透支了。

他不知道金希澈看了过来，脸上没什么表情。朴正洙的五官其实并不温和，他的眼角和唇线都锐利，面骨立体而出众，撞上他一身气质才沉下来，又因为他笑起来眼尾有上翘的钩，梨涡深而细腻，这才温柔。

朴正洙像是在说思索后的答案，“我们都到这个年纪了，是遇不上一见钟情什么的，比起一见钟情的爱情，我更想有个人跟我一路走过来又一路走下去，可能这种感情不纯粹，因为要它掺杂亲情也有友情，可能多多少少最后一点点才是爱情。”

金希澈把头彻底转过来，想听对方把话讲完。

但朴正洙轻轻笑起来，没再说话。

2.

19岁

朴正洙和金希澈不是第一次谈论这个问题。

十代男孩是充沛的，他们和练习生朋友们凑在一起，吵嚷着说了很多关于未来和伴侣的事情，总是在畅谈后意犹未尽又悻悻地从地板上爬起来，再拖着疲惫的身体，抖落额发的汗水，一遍遍练习着舞步。

朴正洙留意到金希澈的冷淡和不合群，主动坐过去引导着话题，他笑弯了眼睛，笑出唇角那滴梨涡。金希澈不做声看他，看那双眼睛里温柔的碎光和憧憬，听道男孩子说，以后我希望能早晨睁眼就看见对方。

但是金希澈跟他们又不太一样，没人能看得清这个漂亮男孩子的内心。他漂亮得太尖锐，眼睛里尝尝写着不信任和不关心。

但金希澈偶尔又漏出一点意外的温柔——等地铁的那个晚上，朴正洙坐在铁箱上其实睡得不熟，迷迷糊糊垂着脑袋，不受控制地前倾，脑袋很困。他因为累，看起来很像陷入沉睡。但事实上铁箱边缘硌着腿，一点也不舒服。然后他觉得有人撑住了他，轻轻扶住他的双腿。

怎么形容那个瞬间呢，朴正洙在日后漫长的回忆中总有这样的困惑，那个不起眼的瞬间，常常教他心口发软。

时间太晚，地铁站里差不多只有练习结束的他们。他能听见李东海和李赫宰断断续续的聊天声，听见对面地铁离开的轰响。金希澈在这一片夜晚的喧吵里睁大了眼睛，静静地，满腹心思地盯着他。

这点记忆因为朴正洙反复思索所以在他的脑海里格外鲜活。

他记得那双手手心的温热，他在极度疲倦和困意中想要撑开眼睛看看那双手的主人，想送去一个微笑，可他实在太困了，勉强的眼缝里透过地铁站的光晕和一抹红色。

朴正洙陷入梦境前，终于意识到——红色的话，撑住我的是希澈吧。

从这里开始，朴正洙看出来金希澈那点龇牙咧嘴的温柔。

他后来听好多人说金希澈曾经的锋锐被时间磨砺得很温柔。但是他此时就看出来了，不一样的，金希澈从来都是内心温柔的人，原先他用上挑的眉峰和尖锐的眼神遮住自己，害怕自己受伤；后来年岁渐长，他慢慢放下那些拒人之外的隔层，眼神和笑容都融化下了，害怕别人受伤。

只是朴正洙还漏掉了一句话，金希澈在他彻底垂下脑袋熟睡之后，声音轻得跟祝福一样说了句话。

他说，正洙哥，你好好睡一下吧。

那天晚上失眠的是金希澈，他把日记留在个人主页上，然后静静地坐到天亮。

两个人的房间被分成两半，一半红一半白，两个色调在房间中间分明地断开，最后被窗外淌来的晨光过渡糊掉。

在那团模糊的色差和光影里，朴正洙慢慢睁开眼睛。

3.

23岁

金希澈在练习室找到朴正洙。

朴正洙侧躺在木地板上，穿着白色背心和短裤，可能运动鞋被他闲闷，所以蹬掉了一半。背心太过宽松，领口和袖口一并垂向地板，所以金希澈一眼就看到了对方清瘦的肩胛骨。

那截骨暴露在空气中，不受控制地轻轻发抖，如果不是朴正洙瘦得过分，金希澈想自己怎么也不会注意到。他看过那么多漫画，想象力丰富过人，第一时间涌进脑袋的，是蝴蝶起飞前一双抖动的翅膀。

金希澈蹲下来，伸手摆弄朴正洙后脑扎起的发揪。

“我听崽子们说了，你哪来那么多钱请客，明明行程还不如我多。”

朴正洙知道金希澈的意思，也知晓金希澈毒嘴话硬，但他不想说这个，牛头不对马嘴地回答问，你怎么知道我在这儿？

金希澈绕到朴正洙面前盘腿坐下来，推了推对方前额，朴正洙眯起眼睛躲了下，嘴角翘了半天也没勾出一个弧度，他其实不怎么想笑。

“除了宿舍和这里，你还能上哪？”

朴正洙岔开话题，伸手碰碰金希澈的小腿，“随身听带了吗？借我听听。”

金希澈分他一只耳机，“听什么歌？”

“有S.E.S姐姐的歌吗？”

金希澈不想妥协，“H.O.T前辈的怎么样？”

最后水晶男孩的音乐在耳机里陡然出现的时候，朴正洙突然笑起来，牵着的耳机线在半空中打颤。

他逐渐把自己蜷起来，头闷在臂弯里，然后他说，其实付账的时候钱不够。

金希澈没听清，朴正洙的声音被歌曲的副歌部分盖住了，他摘下耳机问了一遍。

“其实付账的时候钱不够。”

朴正洙吐词很轻，那个时候他还没做主持的想法，但说话的声音已经愉悦又舒缓，很少能听出情绪。

“我跟阿姨求情，说我是艺人，请她免掉剩下的账单。没想到吧，把艺人的身份用在这里。”

朴正洙说到后面，声音居然上扬起来，打趣自己或者被打趣的时候，他就这样，但是这回有点发抖。

金希澈扳他脑袋，没扳动，心里突然凹下一块，差点让他手足无措，他一直抵挡不住别人的眼泪。他怕朴正洙哭，朴正洙眼泪总是很多。

出道后一天晚上，成员聚在一起吵得不行，他拍戏先出道一步，其实没什么实感，闹了一半就只单在一旁看。朴正洙跟弟弟们碰杯喝饮料，喝出酒桌的气势。气氛被大家吵得很热，朴正洙在这片热闹里面突然落泪，眼底因为泪液和灯光，亮晶晶一片，笑得还是很开心。

金希澈在一旁看到，心就软得不成样子，软得不像是金希澈的样子。

所以金希澈把手钻进朴正洙的肩膀和脑袋之间，有点急切去摸索对方的眉眼，指腹碰到的脸颊却是干燥一片。然后他感到朴正洙把脸轻轻埋进他的手掌，睫毛刮了掌心好几下，又离开了。

你是可以依赖我的，你是他们的哥哥，我也是，他这么想着，但不敢开口。

难得的，金希澈没有嫌肉麻，他看着朴正洙的肩头和清瘦的肩胛骨，很想一把把他搂住。

他们那年出道，从大龄练习生熬到这个时候，跟想象的太不一样——翻唱的出道曲，挤不下人的舞台，不够用的麦克，突如其来的攻击谩骂和限定的组合寿命。

但是有什么呢？朴正洙那个时候和很久之后都这么说，我还是想和你们一直一起。

金希澈在日后的窥探和留意才发现朴正洙到底瞒住了他们多少事情，后来的朴正洙能轻描淡写一句带过，可彼时的朴正洙——金希澈每每回忆，不管喝没喝酒，心底就难以抑制地抽疼。

彼时的朴正洙，一个人挨过解散的压力，抗下经纪人队内竞争的挑拨，然后他转头面向他们，笑容让人觉得安稳又充满力量，他只跟他们说，我们努力做吧。

4.

28岁

金希澈伸手遮住朴正洙的眼睛。

“别看了，正洙。”

朴正洙没说话，他借这只掌心狠狠闭了闭眼睛，然后伸手握住金希澈的手腕，温柔地又毫不犹豫地拉下那只手臂。

大会的灯光烤在他身上，烤得他几乎要睁不开眼睛，几乎要穿透他的灵魂。他怎么可能失态，这里那么多镜头，粉丝远远地看着他们，于是他再次勾起嘴角向着身边陆续散场的前后辈鞠躬问候。

金希澈想带着他回后台，朴正洙拦住他，他笑得有点勉强，梨涡浅浅地，他咬一下唇，就彻底不见了。

希澈，去其他地方吧，我不想待这里。

朴正洙身上还裹着白色的表演服，成员们估计都闷在待机室里，他不想回去面对他们，也不想再说什么。手套里的发言稿被汗水浸得有些润，不再扎手，但仍然让他难受。

他求助般地盯着金希澈，他不能那么快释怀，他竭力稳住声音，眼眶和鼻腔不知道哪里先开始发酸。

“希澈，我想走。”

金希澈带他去友人开在巷子里的居酒屋，大半夜的，两个人穿着演出服，留桌上一盏灯，灯色很暖，有点像蜡烛。

朴正洙到底没发泄出来，他跟金希澈分享一瓶烧酒，金希澈看着他的眼色说胡话。什么不要也罢，什么我们不差这一个，什么乱七八糟的话都口无遮拦地蹦出来。

我有点羡慕你。朴正洙对着他的同龄朋友一字一句地说，不，我很羡慕你。

羡慕我干什么，金希澈边笑边说，笑声卡在喉咙里，不是那种很典型的金希澈笑法。

“羡慕你洒脱，羡慕你看起来毫不关心，羡慕你看起来的轻浮让你把综艺做得很好。”

但朴正洙话锋一转，没给金希澈机会反应，接着说，但我知道你洒脱又温暖，毫不关心又很义气，轻浮又真挚。你哪里都矛盾，但哪里都比我好。

金希澈感觉酒精烧到了他的耳根，他把自己挪进灯光之外的阴影里，想挡住自己发烫的面颊。

“呀，不要称赞！”

朴正洙不听他的，垂着眼睛执意要把自己的话讲完，“我在镜头前面给自己那么多人设，我有时候连自己都搞不清楚了，我那天私底下跟别人介绍自己都说我叫利特。”

“正洙啊。”金希澈打断他。

朴正洙怔怔抬起头，瞳孔堂皇地移动着，脸上有一闪而过的迷茫。像那种迷路很久的小孩子突然被找到一样恍惚，像明明都以为踽踽独行到无人的境地，意外地听见身后的呼喊，朴正洙想，原来还有人在找我。

“正洙啊，朴正洙你看着我，我不是一直叫你正洙吗。”

金希澈往前凑了点，意识朴正洙把手递给他。他替朴正洙摘下手套，把那张浸得发润的发言稿撕得粉碎。

他看对方渐渐展开的眉眼，眼底潮湿一片，看得见好几年前的信念和惶惑，但那目光温温柔柔的，透过烛火般的灯光，穿过漫长的岁月，也许来自曾经，也可能预兆着往后，似乎他们会一直活成自己的样子。

“正洙啊。”

金希澈想，这个人，我要无条件地站在他身后。

5.

29岁

朴正洙说，希澈啊，你就不能再多陪我一段时间吗？

6.

36岁

朴正洙没跟别人说过，他其实很喜欢和金希澈那种沉默而自然的相处。节目效应给二人打上“尴尬”的标签，但其实这样安静自然的气氛让朴正洙很舒适，他可以不管镜头不管压力，甚至可以暂时忘记队长的责任。

朴正洙对心理咨询老师笑笑说，就好像跟他待在一起的时候，我最像朴正洙。

金希澈要来做心理咨询，朴正洙原本抗议，他下意识地想到自己又要袒露那些难以启齿的秘密，他试探着提出，其实我不太想做这个。

如果连这些都分享给银幕未免显得他太过可悲。

希澈避开眼神，兴致勃勃地，明明为他考虑，给他倾诉的机会，但非要做出不为他考虑的样子，“我从来没弄过这些，特别好奇。”

金希澈只花了半个小时把自己送出咨询室，他情绪好，或者是不要人让看见他的痛苦。朴正洙在耳机里听见金希澈的下班理论，忍不住笑。他们太熟悉了，金希澈一张嘴，朴正洙就知道自己该接什么话，自然的举动，“尴尬”人设的百般漏洞。

朴正洙知道有镜头，录制的时间太有限，金希澈留下两个小时给他，朴正洙还在思考自己要怎么填满这个时间，有趣的也要很真挚，让能节目剪辑得吸引人。

金希澈看出他的盘算，抬手推他的前额说，你别想那么多，今天分量不重要，有崽子他们。

这个小动作让朴正洙敏感地回到过去——

捧花的颁奖典礼，朴正洙就站在金希澈旁边，被弟弟们簇在中间。聚光灯下的金希澈年轻好看，头发扎起来漂亮过好多女孩。不知道怎么想的，他凑过去，想亲亲对方的唇角。金希澈也这样推他，笑得眼睛弯弯。年轻的漂亮男孩亲昵小心，然后捧住他的两颊。

这件事让朴正洙勾起唇角，惴惴的心稍微放下一些。

房间外的金希澈愧疚地摘下耳机，太心疼了，他说，我听不下去了。

他撇头看向窗外，天空悄无声息地变成浑黑一片，没有一颗星，像朴正洙看向他的眼睛。

房间内的咨询师耐心地等朴正洙平静，然后劝朴正洙多交点朋友，他摇头，笑容得体，梨涡深而细腻，他说多交点也是一样的。

“我不能给他们负担，所以我就不能跟他们说什么。”

朴正洙想到门外那个人，“我的朋友有希澈就够了。有他的话，我就可以很安心。”

他是故意的，金希澈害怕称赞害怕肉麻，他赌对方会摘掉耳机逃避，所以才敢把这些话毫无负担地抖给面前这个不认识的人。

咨询的内容朴正洙后来差不多忘得一干二净，金希澈不是让他来解决什么的，只是要他来毫无负担地倾诉。他们陪了彼此17年了，金希澈怎么会不知道呢，总是忍隐内敛的，他的朋友正洙，那么多话的人，在面对他们的时候选择笑着闭上嘴巴，只是怕给他们带来负担。

回到窄小的住处，4岁的人心疼这个500岁的，踩着拖鞋和寒风哆哆嗦嗦去给人买可乐，他小步跑得很快，不全是节目录制的规定，更多是想到，还有个500岁的人在那里等他，就想着要更快一点。

这里窄小得像曾经的宿舍，朴正洙站在厨房给他做炒饭，金希澈推门的瞬间恍惚地以为自己回到了过去。

不，应该是好像他们一直这般，亲密又疏远，无需多言地走出去好远。

金希澈他以前说过的，他就会认认真真地陪着对方走下去。

但美中不足的是这个4岁的不如500岁细心，搞混了朴正洙和弟弟们的喜好——零度可乐不是朴正洙爱好的口味。

那天晚上李东海和申东熙非要跟他们挤，这两个弟弟睡在沙发上，朴正洙被迫跟金希澈躺在一张床上。

金希澈比他还紧张，朴正洙想着又想到那瓶没来得及喝的零度可乐，就忍不住嗤嗤笑。金希澈想到自己今天做的事，想到自己跟东熙担忧地说担心正洙，他心里没底，觉得朴正洙全知道了，才突然取笑他。

于是金希澈踢他一脚，压低了声音吼他，“呀，很丢人！你别笑了！”

朴正洙转向他，一面决定把那瓶零度可乐带回家，一面拿藏在被子里的手碰碰金希澈的，用气音低声地说谢谢。

金希澈哼哼唧唧地说你和我是谁跟谁，然后嫌痒似的伸手抓住朴正洙的手指，摁在手心底下，也用气音说睡吧。

朴正洙在夜里睁着眼睛，回握住那只手，几杯酒精让他精神活跃起来，他有点孩子气地悄声说——

“希澈啊，这样好像以前夜里讲悄悄话一样。”

7.

28岁

金希澈原来没想过他会跟朴正洙吵架，朴正洙温柔而忍隐，退一步是一步，总让着他们。

他因为这次吵架开始反省自己，是不是真的那样令人受累。那双失望又失落的眼睛，让他辗转反侧难以入眠。

以朴正洙开始的冷战期间，金希澈无数次想找到突破口让对方心软，三番五次，他败下阵来，被迫参与进冷战。

最终和解的原因是美利坚合众国的酒精。

“正洙哥喝酒了。”

那天晚上李赫宰发短信的用意太明显了，他想要这两个大哥和好——每次舞台他的part都夹在彼此生气又得背靠背的两人中间，僵硬的气场让他头皮发麻，实在是太令人难受。

金希澈在酒店里打游戏，看见短信的时候很暴躁，他不得不结束这局游戏。有不喝酒的弟弟在，他理应放心，但他又放不下心。

朴正洙只有出道前后还要喝酒，醉酒的滋味不好受，慢慢地，就放下不喝了，唯独金希澈在场又逃不掉的时候，会勉强喝一点。

“哥你来了吗？”

“来了来了！”金希澈打字飞快，回答之后又送上几句暴躁的脏话，李赫宰这孩子不怕死，乐呵呵地回他一个微笑。

大概是没想到朴正洙主动找他和好，枉这一路上金希澈掏心掏肺组织的措辞。

朴正洙三个月前揪着他的衣领，红着眼，一句“十年了，我只有你一个朋友啊！”吼懵了他，眼下酒精上头的人一句“希澈啊，我们和好吧。”也整懵了他。

朴正洙仰头看他，微笑着，眼睛里有点和缓的祈求，额前金色的头发有点散，金希澈下意识伸手替他扫到一边，然后朴正洙轻轻闭眼，把额头抵在他的手指上。

最后金希澈彻底没了脾气，他把游戏和休息甩到脑后，和朴正洙一起靠在沙发上。

朴正洙喝了酒，情绪比平时更鲜活，勾勾唇角露出的梨涡就打破整张脸抛开气质不谈的清冷，他眼角尖尖的，眼核饱满，一旦笑起来就弯成月状。他拽金希澈胳膊，强行和对方碰杯。

“要不要喝交杯酒？”

金希澈这种时候反而是害羞的那个，他大笑来掩饰，嘴里蹦出一串“呀”又说不出下文。

朴正洙窝在沙发里笑得发抖，眼尾细细的笑纹荡起来。他后来在见面会跟对方玩游戏，隔着纸张亲得对方连连后退，才知道金希澈自己疯得可以，偶尔被别人反过来疯一次又羞得不行。

金希澈震惊，指着他的手指在空气里微微颤抖，一双大眼圆瞪着，睫毛上下翻动，他叹为观止，“哇，你流氓啊流氓。”

聚餐结束之后，朴正洙已经有点意识不清，他人太瘦，缩进座位里很单薄一团，金希澈给他系好安全带，跟他坐了同一辆车回酒店。

“我终于跟你和好了。”朴正洙忽然开口，他今晚真的很高兴，他跟金希澈回忆了很多，他们喜好性格太不一样，唯一能谈论的只有这么长一路走过来的共同记忆。

“我还等着你陪我走好远。”

记忆汹涌着把朴正洙整个卷进去，他端起一张湿漉漉的面孔，泪眼里金希澈糊成一片光影。

下一秒金希澈捧住他瘦削的脸颊，两道锋利的下颚线被掌心小心地托住。他听见金希澈小声的嘟囔，说他出道时脸颊上还有的点点软肉，他啧嘴一下，又说——

“你不就只有我一个朋友吗，不和好你怎么办？”

8.

29岁

金希澈想牵住朴正洙的手，可朴正洙躲着，往镜头外面躲。他做不到金希澈的洒脱，又被对方抓住手腕，他泪流满面地站在金希澈一旁，哽得说不出话来。

金希澈跟大家鞠躬，有流泪的冲动，但是他很会忍，不管是眼泪还是疼痛，他都很能忍。

好去好回，他洒脱得像拖着一身病痛去服役的人不是他一样。

朴正洙放不下心，金希澈跟他谈过退队的事情，他听见金希澈大声说这是他最后的舞台。

这个人，到最后还用概念误人，兵役前最后的舞台，退出前最后的舞台，朴正洙也拿捏不清楚。

金希澈找他谈那天是少见的严肃的样子，他说我想退队。朴正洙跟被闷雷打了一样，半天说不出话，嘴唇抖了又抖。

他想到对方腿里跳弯的钢钉，想到对方咬伤舌头神经忍疼的样子，想到电话里若无其事的声音说，正洙啊，你要记得系安全带。

拒绝的话说不出，也怎么都不可能同意下来，他们明明还要走得更远。

那天金希澈垂下骄傲又漂亮的眼睛，眉眼间有些落寞。太违和了，朴正洙抬手捋平他眉间的褶皱，费了好大劲才挤出笑容。

“宇宙大明星，我们一起想办法。”

金希澈在舞台上光明正大地拥抱他，把泣不成声的他拉进怀里，做了好几年前想要拢住他的动作。朴正洙把眼泪都蹭到他衣服上了，肩胛骨在掌心轻轻发抖，金希澈拢住他，像拢住即将起飞的蝴蝶翅膀一样。

弟弟们也拥上来，把两个人拥在正中央，头顶是不断掉落的礼花，主持人声音好大，盖过金希澈给朴正洙讲的悄悄话。

两年，两年而已，我就回来陪你。

9.

朴正洙太辛苦的时候会静静坐下来，然后回想那个场面。

那天晚上朴正洙在梦魇中惊醒，浑身肌肉紧绷而无法动弹，他想起身，想喘口气，可连眼皮都抬不起来，只能清晰而绝望地意识到自己又因此醒来。

直到他再度能够活动，他抓住救命稻草一样，在丧失一切信念以前，拨通了一个电话。

然后是金希澈开门进来的画面——对方撞破他得以安生的阴影，挤过他的狭隘，惶恐和不安，撇开他的负担，在黑暗里摸索他和他并肩坐下来。

“好像什么都没有了一样。”

朴正洙目光很空洞，他扭头掉进金希澈的眼睛里，不知道是哪里装来的月色和星光，那双眼睛清透又安定。

朴正洙在失重的途中突然踩实，他看着那双眼睛，试着说了出来。

10.

21岁

早年他们爱去夜店，金希澈带着美貌行凶，姐姐们围着他转，朴正洙在一旁笑，偶尔唠叨一下要他注意。

金希澈有回被烦得狠了，推开面前的辣炒年糕，挤过舞池接踵的人群去找朴正洙。那个时候夜店的灯光走霓虹路线，五颜六色的灯光扫到各色人的脸上，金希澈觉得自己路过一路妖魔鬼怪，在角落看到朴正洙。

朴正洙笑他，给你买炒年糕的姐姐呢？

朴正洙站在角落里，霓虹灯光散到他脸上，映亮了五官。金希澈刚想端详那张稚气犹存的面孔，朴正洙突然低下头，掏出还没巴掌大的手机。

你干什么？

朴正洙觉得好笑，没抬头，手指在按键上来回，说，我也有能买炒年糕的姐姐啊。

“诶，”他下一秒又抬头，“姐姐喊我把她设置成紧急联系人。”

“那你听她的吗？”

“我不。”朴正洙眨眨眼睛，笑得狡黠又开心，停下来几秒，像是被自己逗到一样，耸着鼻子又笑得前仰后合。

金希澈被笑容感染，也咧开嘴角，“那我也弄一个。”

“你弄成谁？”朴正洙把脑袋凑过来，头发蹭在金希澈小臂上，软软的，有点发痒。

金希澈翻着通讯录里的号码，被凑过来的脑袋分去一半视线，看见一旋皎白的头皮。男孩新染了棕色的头发，有点蓬松，发旋被簇在中间。他不知怎么想的，把手机换到另一只手上，腾出一只手去戳那旋头皮，指腹和头皮贴合的瞬间，两个人都愣住了。

朴正洙体贴地给金希澈找台阶，对着屏幕指指点点，“崽子们就算了，太不靠谱。”

金希澈破罐子破摔，把整只手都覆上去，使劲揉了把那颗棕色的脑袋，没想到自己能说出这样肉麻的话。

“哥，正洙哥，只有你是我哥哥。”

朴正洙倏地弹出去，鸡皮疙瘩爬了一身。金希澈看他恶心，反而得意地把嘴笑成心形，一心想着要别人肉麻。

“我弄成你了。”金希澈对朴正洙伸出手掌又冲人勾起手指，“你的手机也给我。这样你一个电话就能找到我。”

朴正洙离他远了，在鼓动的电子音乐里听不见声音，心脏被轰得砰砰撞上胸膛。几步远的人翘着一边嘴角，是金希澈年轻时的标志性笑容，向他摊开手掌。

回宿舍的路上，金希澈攥着裤兜里的手机，一旁是并肩前行的朴正洙，他抬手捂住脸，眼里的笑意却从指缝露出来。

“呀，好丢人。”

11.

这个习惯朴正洙一直没改，从按键机到智能手机，每次换新手机第一件是就是把金希澈设定成紧急联系人。这么多年，金希澈换过好多号码，除他自己外，朴正洙都是第一个记下来的人，只是没人知道而已。

这样的行为让他觉得安稳，他把自己半生当做悬崖边上的攀登，失足摔落悬崖之前，有个快捷键能让他找到救命的人。

那天晚上他抱着试试的心态，第一次使用快捷键拨打金希澈的号码。

金希澈没说谎，他说到做到，真的来找他真的把他打捞起来。虽然朴正洙自己都笑自己，黑黢黢的房间里，他差点连金希澈的脸都看不清楚，可他不知道为什么，就觉得金希澈给他带来了一片光，亮的睁不开眼的那种。

他反复说，希澈，我觉得我好像什么都没有了。

朴正洙曾经埋怨命运，不知道他到底做错了什么，命运要让他走得这般艰难。但他看见金希澈，看见那些光，突然觉得那些怨念什么都不是了。

12.

金希澈坐到朴正洙旁边，在黑暗里捉到对方握成拳头的手。

“乱说。”

金希澈掰开他的拳头，把自己的手指一根一根塞进对方的指缝里，然后牢牢叩住。

“那我算什么。”

13.

36岁

朴正洙花了六个小时搞卫生，白色主调装潢的家干净得几乎一尘不染，空旷，所以看起来总缺点人烟气。

“恭喜你利特先生！清洁结束！”朴正洙主持病发作，沉一口气，主持腔在空寂的房间里荡出回音。

布包里的心空被声音惊到，扭动几下，朴正洙反应过来，失笑着把她放到地面，任她踩乱了地毯上的花纹。

总是在这种时候朴正洙会意识到自己独身多年，有些时候难免突然就很失落，无所适从般的，他放空地望向白纱窗帘外。

白纱窗帘外是灰蓝的天穹，天穹下方是汉江，风和月光都浸润，给水面一层粼粼的滢然色彩。

朴正洙想起前天跟弟弟们聚会，金希澈在中途大呼小叫地进了门。对方带着一身洗发水的香味和汽车里闷重的气味走过他身旁，几乎带走了烤肉店里刺啦升腾的油烟味。

他不明白自己为什么把十分注意力放在金希澈身上，清晰又明确地闻到到了对方衣服上的味道。金希澈顶着素颜，眼底两抹乌青，很快地，他端起酒杯跟大家闹成一团，就好像一直在席上一样。

申东熙端着镜头扫过来，金希澈正好在给朴正洙倒酒，浅浅地给他一个杯底。

“我今天可以喝点，这么开心。”

朴正洙笑眯眯地，故意做出恭敬的姿态，和金希澈打着哈哈，嘴里不停念着哎一古，又称呼对方为老师，这种时候，极与极的两个人就意外地合拍。

“正洙，啊——”

金希澈夹着烤肉递过来，看不见申东熙几乎怼到脸上的相机，执意递到那个含笑的唇边。朴正洙局促一秒，像个专业放送人一样配合起来，嘴里的肉还没咽下去，他反手捉起筷子回敬对方一口肉。

李赫宰在一旁用表情表示不满，为队内两个老年人的举动感到恶寒，他停不下咀嚼的腮帮子，啧不了嘴，被申东熙的镜头不小心晃进去。但是他有点眼力见，不知道从哪年开始，金希澈和朴正洙间的气氛总有点奇怪——如果要他形容，是一种沉默又谙熟的默契，因为岁月浸透到彼此的灵魂里，言语在这种时候就很多余。

那天结束，金希澈搂着朴正洙，他摇着一根手指阻止了朴正洙想要主动开口的想法，然后把脑袋埋进朴正洙的肩窝，小声问着最近过得怎么样。

他低声，念念有词，说，如果我今天不来，我又要花好久才见你一面，我们正洙，我最近老是想你。

朴正洙给他搂得不舒服，腰站不直，肩膀被压着偏向另一边，金希澈浑身都烫，沾染着酒精，油烟和衣服柔软面料里不依不饶钻出来的洗涤液的味道。洗涤液的味道清淡却持久，跟用的他是同一款。他们以前偶然在后台聊起清洁，金希澈为家里新买来的洗涤液浓重的香精味苦恼，朴正洙提到自己用了很久的那款，之后每次购物就留意着给金希澈也买一份。

我们身上一样的味道。朴正洙胡乱想着，把金希澈塞进经纪人的车里。我们为数不多的共同。

车门关上，金希澈又把脑袋探出车窗。这个动作看得朴正洙心里一软，悄悄感叹金希澈在行走岁月中愈发温和可爱。

他走近窗户弯下腰来，金希澈伸出手用力握住他的肩膀，后天我找你散步吧，那天只有一个录制，带上心空，让她跟起伏做朋友。

朴正洙扣住他的手，连声应好，把他推回车厢内，他有点无奈，“希澈啊，坐回去，这样危险。”

金希澈跟着经济人先离开，他转头找自己的车，那天晚上和今天一样，月光和路灯一齐铺开，像地上的一层薄雪，踩上去生怕留下印子，又怕踩出雪地上吱吱叽叽的声音。

是希澈喜欢的月亮。

朴正洙拿出手机拍一张星月，想了半天不想接到队友警告，没有配文的发了出去。

朴正洙不知道自己对着窗外出神多久，心空围着他的脚打转，睁着一双水光的黑眼睛蹭他的裤脚。桌上的电话震动起来，金希澈如约叫他去汉江边上遛遛小狗。

汉江的风吹得很熨帖，把朴正洙的白体恤吹得发鼓，硬是吹出一股少年气。36岁的年纪，朴正洙自己都不好意思说这个词，但是他跟金希澈蓬松着头发，他面孔有点出油，金希澈清爽的面颊自然地泛红，跟十几年前真的没太大变化。

起伏绕着心空转几圈，明显没有对人类女性同样的兴趣，心空蹦着腿走在稍前一点，朴正洙怕扯着她，也同金希澈错开一点。

金希澈没管手里缠起来的狗绳，工作的疲惫被风吹走，他感性起来，想到以前还在写个人主页的时候。

“如果我不做艺人，我说不定还能当个作家，正洙你觉不觉得，我真的很会写。但不行，我这张脸就浪费了。”

朴正洙用手指碾碾狗绳，“最近《蝴蝶睡姿》逆行了吧，写得真的很好，我有很好地再听。”

“我也没想到音源还能再次逆行。”

朴正洙突然停下来，他站在金希澈稍前一点，风从身后拂上来，宽松的体恤贴在身上，勾出他上凸起的骨头形状，很单薄，像蝴蝶的翅膀。

“春天的花朵，夏天的蝴蝶，秋天的落叶，冬天的月光。”朴正洙轻轻唱了这一句，然后转过身，“我最喜欢这里，这句真的很漂亮，虽然我们都没时间经历。”

他们曾经的记忆是通往公司街道上绒绒的柳絮；练习室里的闷热和汗水；夜晚没来得及被扫去的枯叶；冻僵的手指，男孩子耍酷的单薄外衣，只能闻的烤红薯香气。

没有一点是能写出歌词的，可金希澈回忆着那样的日子，写出如此温柔的憧憬。

金希澈看着朴正洙转身，有柔软的头发和深深的梨涡，跟月光一样清浅的人，如果他抓不住怎么办。

金希澈想到很多年前朴正洙的问题，他翻过太多记忆，不太容易的回到过去，穿过时间和空间，给那个哭得失态，仍然再笑的朴正洙一个回应，如果再给当时的我一个选择，我会在那个时间陪你更久一点，在那个时候就替你分担一点，扛过你肩头多余的东西。

可他怎么说得出口，眼前的人教他分不清时间的流逝和更替，少年朴正洙，青年朴正洙，如今的朴正洙，交叠在一起。

他走上去，捏着朴正洙的肩头要人转过去继续走，起伏和心空绕在两个人腿间，差点打起结。金希澈听见对方善解人意地转移话题，聊起工作和养狗的心得。

金希澈把有些话咽回去，他知道朴正洙也一样，逃避又坦然。

他们两个人，是袒露过悲伤和心事，也分享过秘密的关系，在彼此的生命里活成了灵魂伴侣的存在。但是没有人戳破心底最后一层东西，心照不宣地，就这么安静而默契地行走。

他们是一同成长的，长成相反又同样优秀的人，朴正洙吹着汉江边的风，觉得年岁和记忆哪里都美得不像话，他想这样就足够了。

14.

23岁

年轻的朴正洙没有那么稳重温柔，私底下他会搞恶作剧，会有点点欺生，会生气会撒娇，面对亲近的人会把脾气写在脸上。

但是那时候他已经学会逃避某些东西，就像金希澈逃避称赞和肉麻一样。

他跟金希澈认识有几年，不算太久，但玩得很好，18个少年挤在一个宿舍，给他打掩护，让他和金希澈看起来没有那么亲。他坦然地接受着对方无意间亲密的举动却从来不肯仔细思考那些感情，他放任年轻热烈的情绪生长又刻意地不去理睬。

只有轮到跟金希澈一间寝室的时候，他才会在未眠的半夜看月光下那张漂亮的脸，端详那张面颊上每一处成景的高峰低谷。

有一次他被金希澈逮住了，对方睫毛忽然扇动，睁眼之后就把他整个框进去。朴正洙怔怔的，瞳孔地震，但是愣是没躲开。

金希澈懒懒地眨眼，意外地没有睡意。他那阵行程过多，三个经纪人带他连轴转，几乎没时间回宿舍，回宿舍的时候更喜欢休息，弟弟们一吵准挨骂。但是忙惯了，偶尔有时间休息反而睡不好，他就一味把自己摁进不动声色的休眠里思考一些事情。

朴正洙那时不明白，单纯觉得那么多行程多好啊，证明自己机会多，道路广，前途不知道多么光明。他看见金希澈站在那么多前辈面前，毫不胆怯，毫不青雉，周身都有光。他就隐隐起疑心，一面自豪一面又有些焦虑，我们是不是给希澈拉了后腿？

但后来朴正洙自己也跑起个人行程，才能设身处地替对方想想，那个时候的希澈该多孤独。累了没处抱怨，想说话了也没队友，只能一个人闷着。他们都是抱着组合的名字远远地跑，彼此都再努力点，就能跑上更加宽阔的前方。

年轻的男孩侧躺着，跟他对视，跟他说话，朴正洙听起一身鸡皮疙瘩，那口烟烟的嗓子仿佛摩挲着他的头皮。

“你也睡不着啊——”

“明天公司说要找我们开会。”

“那就开，还能说什么了不得的。如果真的能说，我就要说让他们把行程给我减了，专专心心跑大队的行程。”

“呀。”

朴正洙轻轻阻断他，本来拉好的窗帘给风吹开，他这才发现是窗户留了关不上的缝。这风撩开窗帘，也一下把朴正洙的心撩开，敞亮起来，希澈也是需要他们的，他们没给希澈拉后腿。

第二天开完会，公司职员要朴正洙单独跟来办公室。没有事先招呼，也没有透露是什么事情，朴正洙小心翼翼悬一颗心，起身的同时扭头看向身后的弟弟们。

弟弟们在公司高管面前还是安分的，都垂着眉眼，唯独金希澈——

唯独金希澈在一片严肃又压抑的气氛里悄悄偏着脑袋追着和他碰碰目光。年轻男孩扎着头发，描得细细的眉毛挑起，笑得慧黠，又难得的软和。朴正洙一下放心，他也弯弯眼睛，笑容粲然。

当然，朴正洙很久之后还是这样认为，如果那天晚上金希澈没有拖着他去夜店，没有问他那些话，那天该是他记忆里柔软的一笔。

年轻的金希澈让记忆走了岔路，要年轻的朴正洙措手不及，心变得酸胀又颤动，差一点就萌生出不切实际的希望来。

“正洙啊。”

金希澈开口一刹那气氛就不对，他发声突兀，一听就是有话要说。朴正洙应一声，心跳莫名其妙乱拍了，想到昨晚框住他的那双眼睛。

“你是不是——”

金希澈拖长了声音，朴正洙脑海里有个声音给他补上了，你是不是有点喜欢我，才会再半夜偷偷看我。于是朴正洙打断他，语速飞快，先把自己否认了，慌里慌张的跟隐藏摄像头那次替申东熙挨骂一样。

金希澈开始懊恼自己的冲动。

“我不知道，希澈啊，我也不是很清楚。”对方笑起来有点艰难，“别说了好吗？是我做错了，就当没看见吧。”

说起来这是他们第一次把这个问题摆在眼前，朴正洙知道连自己都不敢在心里细细思考的问题，怎么敢摆出来放在双方面前说。

他手足无措地，在金希澈的注视下钻到了自己心坎里，他扪心自问，搞不懂自己对金希澈的想法，搞不懂自己繁杂纠结的心绪，最后他干脆抛开这些，做出了他生命中少数草率的决定。

他难堪地抓着自己的外套，不笑的时候冷静得有些可怕，“说出来我们就要打架了吧。走吧希澈，等下东海又要给你打电话了。”

其实金希澈也慌，他是提问者，可他不是要问朴正洙想的，他只是想问问朴正洙是不是同他一样，对彼此生出了一些荒谬又美好的情感来。

那情感太不纯粹，友情，亲情，和最后那种感觉居然搅和在一起，让他时不时怀疑起自己来，他比对每个弟弟，发现朴正洙的特别，又担心这是相同的年纪带给他错觉。

他选择多次忽视，以为可以用忙碌的行程遗忘，直到那个失眠的夜晚——金希澈再次失败，没有地方归类心底愈发丛生的心绪，然后他睁开眼，对上朴正洙闪烁又不肯离开的眼神。

问问他，金希澈说服自己，找个最快的时间，问问他朴正洙是不是也和我一样。

朴正洙的难堪太明显了，金希澈舍不得再逼问，他顺着朴正洙慌忙垒出来的台阶走下去，把这个问题深深地埋进心里，决定再不提起。

很后来，三十多岁的金希澈才庆幸那时朴正洙和他的逃避，懵懂和仓促决定。如果他们不幸在那时戳破那层窗户纸，在那三种感情里着重于其中一种，那么日后难以想象的坎坷中随便哪个都可以让他们原本坚固的关系碎得干干净净。

三十多岁的他已经能够把歌词写的很漂亮了，也是这时才真正明白：亲情和友情可以让他们一直走下去，而加上了掺杂其中的最后那种情感，才得以让他们在简陋潦草的青春里创造回忆。

15.

37岁

金希澈连轴转地拍综艺，他带着起伏去济州岛，某种意义上也是忙里偷闲，工作时给自己一个休息时间。他见过一面金钟云，看着朴正洙在群里和SNS上分享家族旅游，又惋惜他们两人刚好错开的时间。

彼时，金希澈去朴正洙推荐的餐厅，他要了一份同样的红色果汁饮料，忽然意识到朴正洙的改变，比起粉丝，相处十余年的他是迟钝：朴正洙开始腾出时间和家人旅行；朴正洙开始按照自己的喜好接节目，做料理的样子轻松且自在；朴正洙开始留长发，扎成发揪的时候让金希澈回到过去，但年岁带来的魅力是更深刻，他回想那张瘦削的面孔，尖锐的眼角和唇线，还有成熟的气场，朴正洙的温柔与坚韧。

朴正洙还在群里随意提到，跟家人出来，总是会被明里暗里地问道结婚。申东熙回复地最快，他貌似很忿忿说，那我倒是拜托你们快一点。

金希澈咔咔笑，问原因只有我们吗？

然后他被申东熙点名：希澈哥，你给我造成的负担难道不是最大的吗？

好像是，金希澈自己也这么觉得，今年他叨叨过很多次想要结婚了，他也去找过算命先生，用过塔罗牌，都说他命中注定的时间几乎就是七月这个时候。

可他谁也没遇见。他期待的不是这些。

最后朴正洙发言，“人生是一个人过才对。”

其实朴正洙是有点孩子气的，不管别人怎么看，金希澈是这样觉得的，孩子气到跟他说如果有人不理解你，我就去打他们。亦是演唱会后台他叮嘱李赫宰最后的舞台不要蹦得那么嗨，不要太过的时候，朴正洙从旁边挤过来，摇摇脑袋，笑眯眯地说我偏要过分。

金希澈在这句话里就读出那点孩子气，摇头晃脑的，耍宝调侃的样子。他露出笑容，心里发软，玩心一起，回复他说——

“那哥哥在演唱会上说背着我一直走下去又算什么！”

这本来是句玩笑话，朴正洙可以不回，可以等着话题自然地被聊开，更或者他自己那么会讲话，随便一个梗也能不动声色地绕开话题。

但朴正洙没有，他多此一举地找到金希澈的私信，告诉他：那个是真的。就像你说能一辈子给我买好吃的一样，是真的。

金希澈没有再回复，直到一个小时前让朴正洙来接他的时候，他翻开私信，上面悬着的还是朴正洙那条消息。

这时候他没有等到朴正洙的下文，朴正洙轻轻笑着没再说话。金希澈掏出手机握着，几条消息悬在那上面，他突然很想把曾经搁置的问题拿出来，抖落时间的灰尘，好好地摆在他们二人的面前。

“正洙啊，你还像以前那么怕吗？”

“怕什么？”朴正洙打着方向盘，车辆转个弯，平平地驶向前方。他被对面的车灯晃了晃眼睛，不太舒服地眯起眼睛。

“我年轻时候要问你的事情，现在再说是不是太晚了。”

朴正洙沉默，即便金希澈思维跳跃，他还是听懂了，他们之间不需要那么多的解释。是那个曾经让他手足无措的夜晚，他们两个对于往事总是记得格外清楚。

这么多年，他们默契地不再过问，可混沌的情感是根苗深深扎根，不受打理地长成低矮又旺盛的一丛，盘踞在心里，平时不曾发现，一旦想起就把心口坠得发沉。少了年少时的酸胀，如今的他们几乎在这样一种沉淀里得到安定，这种感情几乎是他们赖以休憩的树枝，因为累的时候还能想到，我身后还有一个人，我还有一个拥有这种感情的人陪着。

“要说吗？”朴正洙再度开口，“你现在不会和我打架了，东海也不会打电话催你回宿舍了。”

“我私底下想过很多遍了正洙，你说的很对，爱情是不太纯粹的。”

金希澈觉得结婚得有爱，有信任，有勇气，他不缺爱，也从来都足够有勇气，但信任这个东西，他真的再难在这个年纪去全盘交付什么。他敢确定朴正洙同他一样，比起去寻找一个爱人，花好多时间重新建立信任，他们更关心怎么真挚又好笑地录好一档节目。

朴正洙车速慢下了，公寓就在前面，很多年前他因为摸不清感情而惊慌失措，很多年后他却因为这点不清不楚感到庆幸。他停下车，用对方熟悉的笑容等待接下来的说辞。

金希澈有点不好意思，朴正洙有点平静，不是他预料的任何一种反应，像是很早之前朴正洙就猜到他要说什么了一样。

鬼使神差地，他伸手拂开朴正洙褪成金色的，和他相似的卷曲头发，捧住对方的脸颊，又不像他曾经很多次那样。不是拢住对方肩胛骨的心疼怜惜，不是推开对方孩子气举动后又捧住脸颊的小心亲昵。

金希澈轻柔又坚定地捧住朴正洙的面颊，用拇指碰碰那滴深深的梨涡。他们逃避了好多年，把青春和时间都花在其他事情上，在陪着对方过了一半人生之后又凭着默契含糊地交代着，用最成熟最理智的样子处理那件青雉而年少的混沌情感。

然后他听见朴正洙说——

“希澈啊，我们不是一直就这样存在的吗？以前是，以后也是。”


End file.
